


RingCatcher Tyelpe

by lululia



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe-Card Captor Sakura
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululia/pseuds/lululia
Summary: 1、魔卡少女樱AU，关于平凡的小学男生摊牌的平凡的生活故事。为了切合设定人物关系有改动，在这里老五和摊牌是兄弟，都是费诺的儿子。2、无CP，OOC，私货甚多，放飞自我，极度沙雕，如给您造成辣眼等不良反应，请迅速退出。珍爱生命远离脑残作者。





	RingCatcher Tyelpe

（一）

他正身陷于一个黑暗牢房中，在那之中他似乎长高了，又好像变矮了，被粘稠冰冷的空气浸泡着。孤独……啊，不对，还有一个人。

[……你……把…………放……]

起初他还以为那是一对挂在头顶的灯泡来着，直到它们在黑暗中微微地烁动了，传达出令人不快的，名为眼神的辐射来。

[……说……]

他们彼此长久的凝视着，隔开他们的黑暗看似浓厚其实纤薄，浑浊的声音与他的耳朵近在咫尺。

“做梦，你永远都找不到的。想知道为什么吗？”

[……嗯……？你……做了……什么……]

即使被强烈的反胃感逼压着，Celebrimbor还是想方设法挤出了一声足够得意的笑。

“蠢货，把考砸的试卷撕成一百小块分开丢进沿路十个不同的垃圾桶并且把带有名字的那一块用打火机烧掉是常识啊！”

他嚣张的态度令黑暗中的眼睛像浇了油的火炬一样瞬间爆燃起来，有什么东西，带着凄厉的风声朝他的左脸沉重地击打下来。

轻飘飘，又软绵绵的。

•

Celebrimbor双臂双腿和绞成麻花状的被子缠在一起，在不安稳的睡梦中翻了个身，本能地把脸往应该是枕头中央的地方埋进去。

[不好意思，你压到我了。]

然后瞬间被吓醒了。

Celebrimbor警觉地从床上弹起来，但不管是室内还是窗帘缝外的天空都是一片漆黑。床头的电子钟上闪烁着“04:30”的字样，这个时候，唯二敲击着他的耳膜的，是自己的呼吸和略微急促的心跳声。他摸索着打开了台灯，在鹅黄色的暖光中环视着平静的卧室，一切看起来都是那么熟悉而平常，除了他枕头上多了一个陌生的布偶。

那玩意是由各色的碎布和横七竖八的凌乱缝合线组成的，被棉花满塞成抽象的人形，网球般大的脑袋上镶着橘色扁玻璃珠，上头顶着一簇黄色的毛线，权当是头发，背后还连着一对歪斜的白色小翅膀。一言蔽之，就是“幼稚园小朋友的第一份手工课作品”，一词蔽之则是——“好丑，这玩意哪来的？”

Celebrimbor以两根手指拣起布偶，凑近眼前端详，认真地回忆自己履历完美的十年人生中何时有过这样一个污点。

[请不要扯我的头发，本来就很少了。]

“……”

[虽然我不用呼吸，但是也请不要捏得太紧，很难受。]

“……”

[那个，你看我一眼好吗？]

“……我好像听到有人在跟我说话。”

[是的，我在跟你说话——不不，不要看天花板，低头——不是床底，我在你手上，不是左手是右手——虽然很不想承认但我现在看起来应该是个金发洋娃娃的样子，好吧，大概也不是很洋……]

像晴天娃娃似地被一根毛线头发吊在他手中的布偶一面顺着毛线的张力打着圈，一面明显和任何外力影响无关地捧着脸羞涩扭动。

Celebrimbor望向天花板，大概逃避了五秒现实。

•

想想看，Curufin如果看见他被个可能是一边跳绳一边用左脚缝出来的布娃娃吓晕过去会作何反应？

在无线摄像头的另一端狞笑着将录像复制二十份藏起来准备要挟他一辈子。

于是在脚下失去平衡的前零点二秒Celebrimbor不负（自称）天才之名地迅速清醒过来，并当机立断地冲向书桌的抽屉。

拿出了一把剪刀。

•

[不，等等，你……你冷静一下……]

“Curufinwe，想耍我你还早了五十年。”

[……救，救命啊！！！]

全剧终。

……

好吧，并没有。

 

（二）

鉴于这是个温馨可爱的子供向故事。所以在这里，我们将省略一些无关紧要且棉花飞溅的内容。将时间推进到两个小时后。

太阳照常在小镇的东边升起，小鸟照常早起歌唱，唯独小学生Celebrimbor的人生从这个早晨起走向了和剧情简介截然不同的轨道。

他结识了守护魔戒封印的，名为Annatar•Artano•Aulendil•Mairon……简称小安的神明。

[那个啊，能换个简称吗？我觉得小安有点娘。]

“快闭嘴接着掏，不然以后就叫你安娜。”

[是，好的，知道了……]

在把所有掏出来的棉花都撕开检查了一遍，确认其中没有任何Curufin安装在里头的机械部件后，Celebrimbor狐疑地把棉花还了回去，并得到了一个令人震惊的消息。干瘪成破布袋状的神明一边往肚子里塞着棉花，一边深沉地告诉他，他昨天不慎打破了魔戒们的封印，现在传说中的邪恶戒灵统统跑了出来，世界正面临着毁灭的危机。

“啊？等等？”Celebrimbor把早餐的牛奶盒拍在桌子上，“我昨天只是做了个扫除啊。”

不只是扫除吧？小安不知是用什么器官叹了口气， 你好好想想。

•

严格意义来说，这一切的发端开始于昨天，星期六，一个对小学生而言充满自由和希望的周末早晨。Celebrimbor循着香味，晃晃悠悠地踩着遍地的阳光来到餐桌旁坐下，大他七岁的哥哥Curufin端着一盘刚出锅的煎蛋卷和一盒牛奶摆在他面前。

“先去刷牙。”Curufin看起来比一只脚还踩在梦里拔不出来的Celebrimbor清醒些，但是更加的疲倦——他总是这样，Celebrimbor经常怀疑他每天只睡两个小时，满脸厌烦的样子配上身上那条超市抽奖赠送的小猫围裙，视觉效果说不出的诡异。

“今天怎么是你做早饭，爸呢？”

“加班，早就出门了。”Curufin干巴巴地回答，“你今天自己在家要老实点，写完作业才能打游戏，不要给陌生人开门，午饭在冰箱里想吃的时候拿出来热两分钟就好——不许吃薯条代替。”

“哦，好……你也要出门？”Curufin脱下围裙，随手搭在椅背上，Celebrimbor这才发现他其实已经穿上了外出的外套，扭头望向挂在楼梯口的小黑板，“不是说好了今天我们一起打扫阁楼的吗？”

“我有打工。”Curufin望见弟弟满脸狰狞，无辜地加了一句，“没骗你，是Findarato硬拖我去的，今天他帮工的店里恰好缺人手。”

Celebrimbor睁大了眼睛，腾地站起来：“带我一起去！”

“开什么玩笑，你当我是怀孕辍学离家出走无依无靠一手抱娃一手搬砖的可怜少女妈妈吗？”

“虽然我不知道你为什么要给自己脑补一个那么详尽的苦情人设，但我绝不会给你们添麻烦的！”

Curufin把本来就不舒展的眉头更深地拧在一起，每当这么做的时候他看起来就像极了父亲Feanor，甚至比Feanor生气的时候还要更可怕，更不讲理一点。“小孩子在做白日梦之前还是先好好考虑今天的数学作业怎么解决吧。”说着他迈开自己多生长了七年的腿潇洒地跨出门去，把气愤的弟弟孤零零地留在了餐桌边。

“……”

Celebrimbor深吸了一口气，又深吸了第二口气，吸第三口气的时候觉得有点憋得慌，才把肺里淤积的空气一次性都叹了出来。为他人的幼稚行为火冒三丈是一件非常不划算的事情，作为心理年龄比较成熟的那一方他应当在日常生活中展现出更宽容的风度。他在心里如此默默打定主意。

他回到座位上，昂首挺胸怀着一股优越感切开了煎蛋卷。

然后看见胡萝卜丁像泥石流一样从他的餐刀下涌了出来。

•

[……再然后呢？]小安犹犹豫豫地问。

“没怎么样啊，只是在扫除的时候把他藏在阁楼上的簧书装箱卖给了废品回收站而已。”Celebrimbor得意地说，“真是愚蠢啊，以为在封条上写了升学考试几个字就能高枕无忧。”

[啊，果然。]

布娃娃绝望地跌坐在桌上，肚子外还耷拉着一截剩余的棉花，Celebrimbor把它拎起来：“什么啊，难道这个世界少了一箱簧书就会毁灭？”——那之前得毁灭过多少次了啊？正当Celebrimbor打算这么说时，它激动地扑腾起来。

[不是书，是藏在书底下的东西！]小安挥舞着手臂疯狂比划，[一个大概这么大的木盒子，魔戒们原本就封印在里面！你爸没教过你卖废品之前要好好检查里面有什么吗？]

“和成人杂志放在一起的东西，就算检查了也只会以为是那种DVD吧——说到底如此重要的东西为什么要放在我家阁楼里？”

[这个不是我决定的！]

一人一神恼火地盯着彼此，各自在心里扛起一口大锅往对方头上扣去。直到Celebrimbor悬空的胳膊酸了，小安被他放下来，绝望地耸拉着大脑袋，开始喃喃一些“虚空”，“无期徒刑”之类Celebrimbor听不懂但显得非常悲伤的话。

“现在去废品回收站找找看？说不定不会那么快被处理掉？”

[没用的，我既然会醒过来，就代表有人已经把盒子打开了。这个城市，也许明天就要不存在了呢。除非……]

“除非？”

小安抬起头，折射着阳光的玻璃眼珠仿佛活生生的一样看向他。

[除非你愿意帮助我。]

Celebrimbor皱起眉往窗外望去，今天同样是万里无云的晴日，只是偶尔有几丝刚好能撩动树叶的微风路过。就周末而言显得稍微有些沉闷，但是对Celebrimbor来说刚刚好，他可不喜欢在写数学作业的时候有人在窗外大呼小叫，不过……就像以前Gilgalad臆想过的一样，世界末日不需要交作业。

他可以感到自己心中坚定地站在唯物主义立场的部分在一只布娃娃严肃的凝视下激烈地垂死挣扎了一下后，彻底沉寂了下去。

[和我签订契约，成为魔戒少——少年，重新封印那些戒灵吧！]

“我拒绝。”

[唉？]

“因为我的志向是当高达机师。”Celebrimbor毫不迟疑地回答。

[……拜托给我找个正经的理由啊混蛋！]

•

“我觉得这个理由非常正经。”

当Celebrimbor一脸理所当然地告诉小安，自己上学期的期末考试作文《我的未来》就是这么写的时，小安脑袋一歪再次倒在桌子上，看起来就像他的国语老师一样绝望。他放下喝了一半的牛奶盒，把布娃娃扶起来靠在上面——它似乎正陷在关于“我是谁我在哪我为什么要遭遇这个家伙”的忧郁思考中无法自拔，Celebrimbor来到厨房洗了餐盘和刀叉，又从冰箱的角落里找出了昨天剩下的半个巧克力布丁，将近十分钟过去了，布娃娃般的神明就像个真的布娃娃似地没有再动弹过。

“醒醒？”

小安没有回答，他打定主意如果这家伙死过去了就把它丢进院子的落叶堆里一起烧掉。正当他的魔爪蠢蠢欲动时，布娃娃忽然又扶着牛奶盒站起来了。

[好吧……那就这么定了！]

“喂喂喂，定什么啊？”Celebrimbor叼着布丁的叉子，“我可没有答应你任何事情啊。”

[不就是高达吗？！]

小安猛地一跺脚——如果他的身体是由某种更坚硬的东西构成的话这个动作理应很有魄力——拽着剩在肚子外的一小截棉花头再度开始往外扯，破破的布囊又开始瘪下去了，Celebrimbor就着这有些猎奇且自暴自弃的场面慢慢咽下最后一口布丁，他当然不认为小安能给他表演个大变钢普拉*，但依旧被接下来发生的事情惊了一跳。

只见小安像斗牛士抖动他们的红斗篷一样挥了挥那团棉花，从里头甩出了一个金色的小东西，用两条小短胳膊捧到Celebrimbor眼前。Celebrimbor可不觉得自己刚才检查棉花时有见过这玩意。

“这是什么？”

[你乐意的话可以叫它高达钥匙。]

Celebrimbor想了想，转身去找打火机了。

[我没有开玩笑！]

小安扑扇着两片没有任何流体力学优势的翅膀，从餐桌上笔直地栽下来，他捧着的金属物体在空中划出顺滑的曲线，“叮”地一声落在Celebrimbor脚边。本来是闭着眼睛跨过去就好的小玩意，不知怎地竟像百元大钞般散发出了强烈的存在感，拖住了Celebrimbor的眼神和脚步。

原来是个戒指——虽然它缺乏美感到了Celebrimbor不乐意承认这点的地步，但他一时想不出有什么机器零件会是个光滑的圆环状，也不太明白自己为什么要把它捡起来。

[这是至尊魔戒。]小安说，[所有魔戒的主人，世上最强的魔法器，只有它才能让逃跑的戒灵回归封印之中。]

“所以呢？”

[所、所以你往类比那种感觉想，它和那种在动画第一集开始莫名其妙就落进主角手里的新锐机体的存在意义是一样的啊——大家都是拯救世界的工具就不要分的那么清楚了嘛！]

Celebrimbor叹了口气，抓起布娃娃的脑袋：“打火机，放哪去了……”

[等等等等等等，我话还没有说完！不、不类比也可以的，它能实现你的任何愿望！不管你想开高达还是扎古，还是EVA、VF、Fafnar、Knightmare、Machina、Jaegar什么的都可以！不要99999999也不要8888888，只要一个契约！只要一个契约！送一台赠三台，再加一个基地让你把它们摆起来展览收门票！]

“……”

神明从Celebrimbor的拳头里竭力探出被压扁了的脑袋，看起来完全就是从垃圾堆里捡出来的样子。他指着Celebrimbor的鼻头发出了从他们互通姓名起至今几个小时来最强硬，或者说自暴自弃的宣言。

[只要你能把散失的魔戒都找回来，让它恢复原本的力量就可以！回答我，干不干！]

•

作为一个神明，他脑子里关于自己身份的信息实在是不多。现在能感觉鲜明的也不过这么一件——他现在正一脚踏在曼督斯大殿的门槛上，这个事实令他幻想中的心肌在一分钟内梗塞了三次，天知道为什么他和那个部门的关系不太好。

和他被缝死在布面上的玻璃眼珠不同，Celebrimbor澄澈的蓝眼睛生动地飘忽起来，他紧张地望着靛蓝色的瞳孔往天花板的方向转动了一下，他觉得那仿佛一枚被抛起的硬币，落下的时候就会决定他这辈子的余额。

话说作为一个神，祈祷有没有用啊？我有没有哪个同窗啊朋友啊青梅竹马啊什么的在掌管命运的部门干活啊？有没有啊？！

“你再说得详细一点。”

答案是……感谢奥力他二舅姥爷的，可能还真的有。

（三）

“阿嚏！”

Finrod身边的巨大布偶熊忽然剧烈地震动了一下，某个被他紧抓在手上的气球趁机奔向了自由的天空。

“怎么了？”

他接过剩下的气球，并帮助那双笨拙地摸索着的熊爪取下头套。可爱活泼的熊头下露出了Curufin苍白厌倦的脸——这一瞬间的反差足以让所有还在相信圣诞老人的孩子提前踏入残忍的现实——他的黑发被汗水一缕缕地黏在额头上，但挣脱童偶头后他的第一个动作却是打了个更响亮的喷嚏，险些让正对面的Finrod遭殃。

他从童偶装里走出来，似乎在思考什么事情。Finrod回过身继续解箍在自己脑袋上的头饰，过了一会儿Curufin凉飕飕地问道：“今天的工作，结束了吗？”

“嗯，结束了。”Finrod说，“不好意思啊，这两天辛苦你了。”

“没关系。”

“不过我可没想到你真的会答应来帮忙，如果不是别人最近都有别的事情要忙……”

“你是不会考虑到我头上的。”Curufin心不在焉地回答，“没关系，我知道。”

他们并肩往回走，咖啡店的感应门带着一股空调的凉风敞开怀抱欢迎了他们，Finrod准备回家的其他店员挨个打了招呼，回过头看见Curufin坐在门边的位置上，像醉得胃里翻江倒海的人抱着马桶一样把脸埋在他的熊头里，肩膀震动，显然是又在往里头打喷嚏。

“你感冒了吗？”

他提高声音问，Curufin沉默地摇了摇头。

对别人而言，顶着张死人脸说这话也许没什么信服力，但Finrod能看出Curufin没有说谎，真要比较的话，他现在的气色也许比往常还要更好一些。不过他一定是在考虑什么，这种事情一般没有人知道，也不会有人去猜，但今天Finrod意外地很想尝试一下。他从柜台里端出了两份泡芙，来到Curufin面前。

“今天店里推出的新品，巧克力的，尝一下？”

“不用了。”

Finrod自然地在Curufin对面坐下，好像后者刚才是在热情洋溢地赞美他：“那就告诉我你在想什么？”

Curufin的眼神终于落在了他身上，然后又落在被他推过去的泡芙上——棕黑色巧克力浆从中间的裂口中饱满地溢出来，在他眼中那似乎像岩浆一样滚烫，令他思索了很久才愿意动叉子，又花了一段时间才决定把叉子往嘴里送。不过那之后——Finrod对这点还是颇有自信的——他的神情随着被撑圆的腮帮一起柔和了起来。

Finrod用手肘支着下巴，倾身向前：“你搞的那些小发明陷入瓶颈了？”

“Tyelpe。”Curufin说，“他又在打鬼主意。”

他那如同谈论量子物理问题的口吻令Finrod嗤笑出声：“你们还在为昨天的蠢事吵架？你煮了一盘他永远不会吃的胡萝卜，他丢了一箱你永远不会看的书。”

“单方面的怨恨不能算吵架。”

Curufin咽下嘴里的泡芙，然后又给自己叉了一个。忽然他好像想起了什么，从口袋里摸出手机，打开电子记事本开始低头打字。

“他还是小孩子嘛，有些时候和小孩子和解是不能光憋着等他自己认错的——你等一下。”

“做什么？”

Finrod跑回柜台后，把剩下的泡芙和甜点都包起来，又飞快地用票据的背面写了一张纸条。Curufin呆滞地看着他把一大包东西放在桌上，好像在怀疑，又好像在发懵。

“拿回去，认真地讨好他——记得说是你拿这两天的工资特意为他买的。”Finrod趁机把纸条拍在对方脑门上，“还有配料写在这里，别瞎猜了。”

Curufin环顾了一圈店堂，现在只剩下他们两个人了，“……不要紧吗？”

“没事，以往这些东西也是随便分给店员的。这算我那份，不过我最近有点吃腻了。”

“商业机密呢？”

“在你买下街对面的铺面和这里竞争生意之前都没关系，不过如果你真有这个念头的话……”

Finrod拍了拍对方僵硬的肩膀，露出一个五星级的笑容，比他用来招待常客姑娘们的还要更灿烂一些。

“别忘了把我这个开国元勋挖走。”

•

Finrod在行人已变得稀少的街道上送别了Curufin，虽然后者用机车顺路载他回家的提议非常诱人，但Finrod还有一些账目上的事情要整理，而且作为同班同学他非常清楚Curufin根本没到能考驾照的年龄。

看着那和Curufin的头发及穿衣风格一样通体漆黑的机车消失在路口的拐弯处后，他才慢吞吞地回到店里。自动门在他身后合上时像是划下了无形的边界线，让咖啡店成为了一个孤独的肥皂泡，漂浮在外头那个被夕阳灼烧着，依旧蒸腾着暑热的世界边缘。在仅有空调微微作响的静寂空间中，Finrod今天第一次觉得自己累得要散架了，每根骨头好像都不愿意再和邻居呆在一起——而当他走回柜台后面对接下来的工作时，这种感觉更明显了。

鬼知道他当初为什么要主动提出愿意在店长缺席时担任代理，再往前一点的时候也没有怂恿店长多雇几个人以应付夏季的生意高峰期。不过在搞周年店庆活动的时候居然同时有三个员工请假也是他始料未及的，现在一想，他打电话求助于自己印象中唯一一个可能闲在家里长蘑菇的人——也就是Curufin时口气一定绝望得像在说遗言，以至于把对方吓得连闯三个红灯跑来救他，还二话不说穿上了布偶装。

也许自己不是想象中那么热爱工作的人。他想，刚才他跟Curufin说的话并不全然是玩笑。

就在这时，自动门吱地敞开了。

“不好意思，我们今天打烊了。”

他一时不太乐意抬起头来，但眼角的余光显示那个打破了他的肥皂泡世界的来者没有动弹，也没有回应。他只好抬起脸，。

不管有多少牢骚，现在冲着空调和电脑抱怨都是没用的。想要辞职也是，他还没有高尚到会为了自由甘愿放弃这个月的加薪。Finrod重新调动起今天早已笑到酸疼的面部肌肉，决定一鼓作气解决这些破事。

（四）

“能请教您一个问题吗？”

Feanor推开家门时，意外地发现小儿子今天居然坐在玄关处，仰着一张天真好奇的小脸望着他。

“嗯？怎么了？”

“您知道什么是‘至尊魔戒’吗？”

Feanor正准备把风衣挂到衣帽架上，闻言手停在了半空：“……是什么量子物理那一类的东西吗？”

“那问您也没用。”

“学校里流行的玩具？”

“那更不会问您了。”Celebrimbor伸出手指，在空气中比划了一个圆，“据说能实现人愿望的东西。”

“……不知道。”

Celebrimbor深沉地叹了口气：“没关系的，像这样直说就好了。”

说着他伸手拍了拍Feanor（下意识弯下来一些）的肩膀，往客厅走去了。在原地留下了一个满脸懵逼和衣帽架面面相觑的Feanor。

我刚才是不是被嘲讽……不，这不是重点。作为立派的成年人，Feanor心里浮现出不祥的感觉。

上一次Feanor感觉到这份困惑是在数年前，他第一次看见Celebrimbor视身边无数他精心挑选的文学书籍于无睹，转而对Curufin鼓捣塑料小人的工作桌露出充满野心的眼神时。当时这位全国有名的年轻语言学权威用尴尬不失和蔼的微笑努力掩盖了心里那句“卧槽怎么又是个钛合金理工男”，而现在他觉得钛合金理工男都不算个问题了——他当即掏手机出来迅速谷哥了一边，居然都get不到Celebrimbor在说什么。

“Tyelpe。”

Feanor忧虑地朝客厅望去，见Celebrimbor一脸若无其事地准备开PS4打游戏，一个金毛的布娃娃被夹在他的胳膊下无力地晃荡着，不知为何令他联想起了随风飘荡的上吊尸体。

“怎么了？”

“那是女孩子送的礼物吧，还是珍惜一点比较好。”

Celebrimbor“哦”了一声，把死掉一样的娃娃从右胳膊换到了左胳膊下——不，它的情况看起来没有丝毫改善啊。Feanor默默地想，然后把这个念头摇出脑袋。电视屏幕由蓝转黑，进入一段由厂家和工作室Logo组成的开场画面，Celebrimbor在这短暂的空档回过头，看见父亲还在原地捏门框。

“还有什么事吗？”

“你一个人在家的时候，没遇到什么莫名其妙的诈骗电话或推销员吧？要记得千万别……”

男孩想了想，向Feanor露出可靠的微笑。

“放心吧，我又不是您。”

Feanor呆滞地点了点头，转过身，开始觉得客厅里的空气不适合自己呼吸了。

也许这就是中年危机吧。

•

Feanor一直都很难跟别人解释自己家里的沟通问题。

小儿子就算了，毕竟小学生都是异世界来的毁灭使者。可你不是还有个大儿子嘛？他的每个同事都会拍着他的肩膀，一脸仿佛很有过来人睿智感地说，那孩子多好啊，我觉得只要你一个电话，就算要把地球打穿个洞他都会十分钟内跑来见你。

没错，Curufin很听话，非常听话，是个能把他说过的每句话都抄在本子上再加五百字过度解读小论文的痴……好孩子。每次看见他望向自己，面无表情却又专注真挚的样子，Feanor就会默默地把所有意见都咽回去以免给他造成更多做阅读理解的压力。

但是有的时候——“我说，Curvo。”

“是，父亲。”

“当别人问你‘我是不是老了啊’的时候，回答‘那您辞职在家带Tyelpe吧我去兼职做黑客养您’可不是安慰。”

“那——”Curufin低下头，目光中闪过一丝令Feanor于心不忍的迷茫，“换个不犯法的工作？”

“不不不，这不是重点。”

“对了，您要吃点心吗？我从今天打工的地方带回来的。”Curufin翻找着他拎回来的袋子。

“老实说再这么KY下去我觉得你以后是娶不……”

“有草莓大福。”

一个咖啡店会使用的纸质包装盒被递到他面前，Feanor和上面简笔画的轻松熊互瞪了半分钟，最终败下阵来。

“……去叫Tyelpe吃晚饭吧。”

“好。”

再这么搁置争议下去，Feanaro，以后你就要有一个（或一堆）PVC做的儿媳妇……算了，等‘以后’到了再想吧。

•

那天晚上，Curufinwe家的晚餐气氛就像慕斯一样柔和美好。Celebrimbor似乎完全放弃了盘算了三十多个小时的“Curufin谋杀计划 Ver.100.2.0.10.16”。而当Curufin说出“喜欢的话以后我做给你吃”这句话后，他看起来几乎就像一个普通的可爱弟弟了。

直到走廊的电话铃响了起来，Curufin去接电话，没过多久他的声音传来，向来缺乏起伏的语气里竟有点惊奇的味道。

“Tyelpe，你的电话。”

“我的？”

Celebrimbor一把捞起蠢蠢欲动地企图在Feanor注意不到的死角靠近最后一块黑森林蛋糕的小安，小跑过去，Curufin把听筒递给他：“你隔壁班的Artanis。”

这个名字对Celebrimbor来说算不上熟悉也并不陌生，在他的词典里通常带着两条注释——“Findarato哥的妹妹”以及“校花（划掉）像诺贝尔高达一样可爱（划掉）”，虽然他想不出她有什么主动联系他的理由，但心里还是稍微有点高兴的：“喂？”

“不是你，我找刚才那个接电话的Curufinwe。”听筒里传来动听却毫不留情的声音。

他沮丧地把听筒又塞回Curufin手里。

小安用棉花拳头戳了戳他的大腿，在空中比划出“被甩了？”这几个字和一个强调谦卑同情语气的大问号，他粗暴将其塞进了裤子口袋里。然而没过多久，Galadriel那边就响亮地把听筒摔下了，把一脸诧异的Curufin留在电话前发呆。

就算是瞎子Celebrimbor也能感觉出事情不太平常了：“怎么了？”

Curufin把头往左边偏去，过了一会儿又偏向右边，灰眼睛的余光在弟弟脸上掠过。

“Findarato没有回家。”他说，“Artanis在质问我是把他活埋社区公园的企鹅滑梯下还是塞进了我们家的冰箱。”

Celebrimbor深沉地望向那张会让人联想起年轻十岁的Feanor或者老十岁的自己的脸：“……你没有吧？”

“企鹅滑梯今天有人在施工，我们家的冰箱也不够大。”

“哦，那还好。”

Curufin微妙地眨了眨眼：“并不好，我不觉得咖啡店的事情能让他忙到现在，还忘了通知家里人。”

“是不是迷路了？”Feanor好奇地从他们中间探出头来，他含着的蛋糕叉子令小安在Celebrimbor的口袋里激动地挣扎起来，然后被塞进了更深的地方，“那孩子不是以前在动物园的猴山里走丢过吗？Curvo你说过的，然后被好心的猴子们领出来了？”

“对，因为他一直在给猴子唱歌。”

Celebrimbor感慨：“听起来像是迪O尼公主一样。”

“迪O尼公主可不会让山里一半的猴子患上精神衰弱。”Curufin说，“再说，咖啡店和他家之间只有一个十字路口。”

“如果他突然想吃三条街外711的关东煮了呢？”

而且家里有大冰箱的人其实挺多的。

Celebrimbor没有说出这句话，因为他知道Curufin也想到了，冥冥之中总是有一种不知名的力量会让他们两兄弟的思路交叉到一起去——年长他十岁的少年肉眼可见地动摇起来，脸上居然出现了两个以上部件同时抽动的奇观，把Feanor嘴里的叉子都惊掉了。

“我……”Curufin匆匆抹了把脸，“抱歉，父亲，我要出门一趟。”说完大步冲向玄关。

“知道了——别骑摩托车出去了，大晚上的超速很危险！” 

Feanor冲着大儿子的背影喊到，但回应他的只有引擎被加速到最大后一阵尖厉的咆哮。

•

小安最终还是想办法把半边脑袋挤了出来，这具身体虽然乏善可陈，但却有着章鱼般的可塑性，它有预感这个特点在今后可预见的艰难日子里会发挥了不起的作用。

「你的脸色很难看呢。」

Celebrimbor向下瞥了一眼，又看了看对多出来的陌生声音无动于衷的Feanor，当机立断走进了厕所，反锁门扣后，把小安从裤袋里掏出来。

“你有什么意见吗？”

「不敢有，不敢有——我是来提醒你的，这次的事件是邪恶力量的阴谋！」

Celebrimbor一怔：“不会吧？”

「没错，就是……」 

“真是Curufinwe干的？他现在是准备去毁尸灭迹了吗？”

「……我真的开始怀疑你们两个是投错胎的前世仇人了。」

小安看起来很想一拳锤在Celebrimbor脸上，但Celebrimbor用两根手指把它拎得远远的，好像它是只沤了两星期的足球袜，于是它只是软绵绵地悬空扑腾了两下。

「听好了，小鬼……契约者，那种普通的杀人案交给人类公务员就好了，我——不，我们要考虑的是戒灵！戒灵……你还记得戒灵是什么吗？」

“就是从你手下造反的那些开量产机的反派？”

「好吧，差不多，他们看起来也确实挺量产的——我能感觉到他们中的一个，圣盔锤手的气息，你们认识的那位迪O尼公主恐怕就是被它绑架了。而现在这个小镇里能担起王子责任的就只有……」

Celebrimbor猛地一把抓起布偶神明：“说！他们现在在哪里？！”

他被这不受控制的吼叫吓了一跳，好像控制着喉咙的不是他自己。薄薄的厕所门后不远就是他父亲Feanor所在的厨房。他心惊胆战地把耳朵靠在门上，但外头并没有传来Feanor的脚步声——对了，Curufinwe出门的时候没有顺手拿上垃圾，所以他现在可能出去倒垃圾了。

Celebrimbor长呼出一口气，将头探出门外，家里果然是一片安静，只有电器发出的轻微嗡嗡声。

「不想从二楼窗户偷偷爬出去的话，就得趁现在了呢。」

小安说，一边手默默地把脑袋旁边挤出来的棉花塞回去，才认识Celebrimbor不到二十小时的它已然熟练地掌握了这项自救技能，「但你可不能就这样去和戒灵刚正面。」

“不是有至尊魔戒了吗？”

「笨蛋，作为合格的魔戒少——少年，还有更重要的东西。」

“哈？”

小安示意Celebrimbor再次把他拿到臭袜子那个距离上，它上下打量着少年，满意地打了个不响的响指。

「当然是——」

（五）

这是Finrod从小到大被善意包围的人生中唯一的一次意外。

意识断层之前，他应该是在咖啡店里，对着窗外的夕阳忧郁地思考人生。但现在他头顶笼罩的显然不是天花板而是靛蓝色的夜空，不远处还有一座熟悉得扎眼的小钟楼——他有时脑子确实是不好使，但不是现在——空旷高处特有的凉风把一缕金发吹进了他的眼睛里，他只能用力地甩头把它赶出去，他的双手正被紧紧地固定在背后，因为长时间的动弹不得已经指尖泛麻了。

啊，所以说，他是被绑架了吗？

经过仔细的思考后，他得出了这样的结论，但是没有完全的信心把它变成肯定句式。因为眼下的情况……

嗷——呼啊——

金红色的火柱从他看不到也不打算扭头去看的角落里高高地喷射到天空中，像是一束过于鲜艳灼热的烟花，还带着3D环绕、细思恐极的音效。

……和他所了解的绑架好像不太一样。

Finrod鼓起勇气往身旁唯一一个看起来会说人话的家伙——如果他没记错的也是他今天接待的最后一个客人——搭话：“我身后是什么？”

「龙。」

好的，简洁明了，一石二鸟，他甚至不需要问对方为什么穿着一身去漫展的衣服了还带着混响的变声器了。

“……拴好了吗？”

「它很乖的，从来不吃人。」

Finrod记得自家的糟心邻居也说过类似的话，当时那位先生所养的，站起来能有快一层楼高的金毛獒犬就在旁边用和善的吼叫附和着他。“哦，谢谢……”

他们分享了一段只有风声和龙呼噜声，颇为和睦的沉默，直到Finrod无法继续无视对方铁面具都挡不住的热切眼神，古怪的绑架犯同志似乎相当期待他能继续发表什么高见，于是他只能硬着头皮继续说——不然他就只能为绑架犯同志唱一段了，这明显不是为自己安全着想的好主意。

“请问您找我有何贵干？我相信这应该不会和我拒绝在打烊后给您上一杯咖啡有关吧？”

「少年，我希望和你谈谈。」

绑架犯朝他走近了一些，铁靴子踏在水泥地面上发出响亮有力的声音。尽管他从头到脚都包裹在只能用床单或垃圾袋来形容的黑布下，Finrod依旧能觉察到他一举一动中裹挟着的不寻常气质。

「所以我选择了这个地方。」

Finrod愣了愣，“……哈？！”

「有问题吗？」绑架犯仁慈地说，「我允许你大方地说出来，少年，我们魔君说了，学校的天台就是人类用来坦承对话的地方。」

“那个，我觉得这条规则在三次元不适……”

「而且很适合停龙。」

“……这才是主要的原因吧！”

不知是不是天台风吹多了，Finrod觉得脑袋像是看见上次数学模拟考试卷最后一道大题时一样隐隐作痛起来。“算、算了，谈就谈吧……”

「真是勇敢又爽快，不愧是我看中的人，那我也就开门见山地说了——」

「圣盔锤手！」

Finrod和绑架犯同时抬起头，后者忽然露出一副紧张的样子。「魔君？」他惶恐地惊叹道，丢下Finrod往天台的入口大步赶去，然后向什么东西单膝跪下了。Finrod非常用力地眨了眨眼，夜色如烟雾缭绕，无论如何他都无法看见令绑架犯跪伏的对象。 

就在他觉得眼睛瞪得有些酸涩的时候，他被反绑的双手忽然获得了自由。

“Fin……你还好吗？能站起来吧？”

Finrod重重地咽了一口唾沫，循着第二个突然出现的声音，自醒来后第一次鼓起勇气往身后看去。

小山一样庞大，生着蝙蝠状双翼，面目狰狞……口吐白沫昏迷不醒的飞龙，和一位身着粉色蛋糕裙戴着口罩的小学女生。

“……”

“呃，你别害怕，这个东西是——只是一个电影道具！”女生急忙补充着，举起一把撬棍往飞龙的后颈敲下去，飞龙抽搐一下后彻底失去了动静，“你看，不会动的！”

Finrod平时自认还算是个理性的人，不会把一切归于世界的错，也不觉得自己的脑子会出问题。

所以他选择昏迷。

•

「圣盔锤手！」

「您不用说了，魔君——您变了，但是我还没有，在封印中这么多年，我一件事都没有忘。」

圣盔锤手轻易地将抓着他衣领，悬挂在半空中摇晃的布娃娃扯了下来，后者愤怒地捶打起了他的手甲，但带来的只有棉花轻柔的触感。这软弱无力的攻击令戒灵冷硬的面具后流露出一丝怜悯的眼神。

「准备走了——小黑！」

「等，等等……」

「别睡了，小黑！」

「……」

「……小黑？」

布娃娃心虚地别过头，圣盔锤手惊觉事情不妙，连忙转身确认后头的情况。只见他的飞龙和人质无力地歪倒在一起，飞龙像死鱼般翻起了白眼，耸拉着半截舌头。一个他从未见过的女……女装男孩子翘着二郎腿坐在龙脖子上，左手托着下巴，右手杵着根撬棍，嘴里还叼着半根百奇。

“你们终于聊完了？”

戒灵手一抖，小安惨叫着从跌落在他脚下，在地上富有弹性地滚了几圈后，瑟瑟发抖地捂住了自己的眼睛：「做，做得太过了啦……」

（六）

「你是什么人？对小黑和这位少年做了什么？！」

戒灵愤怒的质问令Celebrimbor不满地皱起脸。

“搞什么啊，这种正派台词应该由我这边说才对吧？”

「你……」

「我，我来说明！」

小安跌跌撞撞地挡在愤怒的戒灵和Celebrimbor之间，像个罚牌的足球裁判一样挥动着自己的胳膊。

「圣盔锤手，这位是我今天新找的契约者，在维林诺小学念四年级的小Tyelpe——Tyelpe，这位是戒灵圣盔锤手。」

“为什么要介绍得那么详细？我又不是来当他后妈的。”

「差不多就是那么一回事啊，作为至尊魔戒的持有者，你是有义务监管戒灵们的。我今天跟你说过了吧？」

圣盔锤手轻蔑地抬起下巴：「魔君，您的眼光是和魔力一起被丢进虚空了吗？」

“啊咧，我只是说说而已，你怎么这么快就入戏中二叛逆期单亲缺爱少年的角色里去了？”

[你……？！]

[停！停一下！]小安竭力咆哮着，一边担忧地往融合到背景板里去的龙和Finrod那边望了一眼，虽然前者有很大概率是……嗯，但是不小心惊醒后者也很糟糕，[Tyelpe，拜托把你们家祖传的KY收一收——圣盔锤手你再听我说一句，现在的我这里的情况已经很糟了，能别给我再添堵了吗？我还指望第二忠诚的你能帮我把另外几个弄回来呢！]

[我的心一直是属于您的，魔君，但是请您别搞错了。]圣盔锤手从铁面具的缝隙间俯视着渺小柔弱的布娃娃，[在您失去了力量的现在，是否要继续为您服务是由我自己决定的。]

[哎……]

小安脱力地后退了两步，它心里有极小的一部分隐隐希望着能就这么一路倒退到龙和人质旁边和他们一起昏着当背景算了。但这段足有十米的距离对现在的它来说实在太长了，而且它很快就被一只柔软却异常坚定的手抓了起来。在微微一愣间，他被塞进了温暖的胸膛和粉色蕾丝抹胸之间。

Celebrimbor仰起头，把剩下的小半根百奇啜进嘴里嚼碎：“要是嘴炮管用，那还要我在这干嘛？”

[Tyelpe……]

“别乱动，下次再挑这种没有口袋的裙子我就把你和我的语文试卷一起火化。”

[……哦。]

小安悻悻地最后调整了一下自己的位置，把脑袋和胳膊小心地探出Celebrimbor胸口外。

[圣盔锤手，很不幸，我这次不是来陪你讲道理的。如果你真的拒绝服从我的命令，那么就再一次臣服在至尊魔力之下吧！]

Celebrimbor丢下撬棍，扯掉了左手的蕾丝长手套，丢弃在风中。

至尊魔戒在他的食指上，散发着火焰般的光辉。

•

戒灵在这熟悉、古老的光辉中凝神屏息，自从落入封印之后，他就再也没有想过自己还有一天能再度看见它的模样。被时光冲刷到角落里的某样东西在他心中再度苏醒了，向往，恐惧，敬畏……

“唉？”

大约五分钟后，Celebrimbor困惑地甩了甩手。至尊魔戒在黑暗中留下一道抖动的残光。

“什么都没感觉到啊？”他低下头问塞在胸口里的布娃娃，“你是不是给错戒指了？”

[怎么可能，你当至尊魔戒是可以量产的东西吗？]

“那怎么……”

[我不是早说过它失去力量了吗，要把圣盔锤手他们都找回来才能恢复哦。]

圣盔锤手觉得那位后妈——不，新来的契约者俨然对布娃娃露出了欲烧之后快的残酷神情。

“你在开什么玩笑……？”

[但，但是封印戒灵的基本功能还是有的！那个，只要你把戒指摁在他们——]

[把戒指摁在我脸上然后说出命令吗？]

Celebrimbor和小安一同抬起头，圣盔锤手收起刚刚警惕地拿出来的巨锤，忍不住大笑起来。

[魔君，您的脑花都变成棉花了吗？不知在哪里找了一个乳臭未干的小孩子做契约者，甚至连最基本的事情……都没有考虑到。]

[啊？]

少年愣了愣，被至尊魔戒映亮面孔之后，他的眼睛呈现出一种被朝阳光辉灼烧的海面般的色彩，显得明亮又坚毅。圣盔锤手稍微有些想把“乳臭未干”这个词收回，从那错愕的眼神来看，他几乎是在圣盔锤手述说的同时就发觉了自身致命的缺陷。

“我……不……”

[Tyelpe？怎么了，Tyelpe？！]

“……不够高。”

•

Celebrimbor在同龄的孩子里个子不算矮，但身为非人的存在，戒灵圣盔锤手高大魁梧到了让人疑心后头的飞龙小黑究竟能不能扛起他的地步。这也就意味着，Celebrimbor至少得来个撑杆跳才能够着圣盔锤手的面具下的尖角。

他很快地得出了三个结论：没有杆，不会跳，对面也不会站着让他摸。

这是他完全没有想象到的，全因为这个把棉花当脑花用的糊涂神明的错，他居然人生中第一次感受到了何为所谓的万策尽……而且还是在他已经——呃，做了这么多努力的情况下。

[就这个年龄来说，你的气势很可贵。]

圣盔锤手踱着缓慢，有力的步伐，逐渐接近他，小山般的身影压迫过来，又从旁边擦肩而过。

[但是仅空有气势的话，就和你的裙子一样，到头来只有表面功夫的好看内里却滑稽不堪。]

[圣盔锤手！你不要欺负他！]小安愤慨地叫道。

戒灵冷漠的眼神从Celebrimbor胸口附近掠过。

[魔君，要是我想动手的话，至尊魔戒现在就已经是我的了。]

[你说什么？！]

[但我不想‘欺负他’——我要在此告辞了，您还是快点把您的新契约者领回家去吧。小孩子大晚上地孤身外出，家长会担心的。]

“……”

真的……啊……

随着戒灵飘飞的斗篷擦过颊边，Celebrimbor紧缩的肩膀颤抖起来。

“……别……开玩笑……了。”

[哦，什么？]

“就凭你个量产机也敢小瞧我？！”

•

在小安眼里，那只是一瞬间的事情，令它几乎没有反应过来。

他的契约者，Celebrimbor咆哮着从袜带里抽出了一把高压电击枪，毫不留情地怼在了圣盔锤手的盔甲上。

有着毁天灭地之力，不可一世的戒灵，哼都没哼一声就倒了下去，脸先着地。

（七）

Finrod再一次艰难地从昏迷中捡回意识后，所做的第一件事就是惊恐地环顾四周。

“这是哪？！”

有个凉薄的声音回答他：“学校的天台。”

“……我为什么会在这里？”

“这个是我该问的问题。”

Finrod愣了愣，呆滞地望向蹲在他旁边的Curufin，对方也以一种观察蚂蚁生态般的眼神回望着他。他张开嘴，努力地调动着舌头，却没能发出任何自己希望的声音。

“我，我……”Finrod用力掐了一把自己的大腿，疼得龇牙咧嘴的同时找回了自己龟缩的语言能力，“好像……做了个梦。”

“什么梦？”

“有条龙，有个想要说什么也要跟我坦诚相见的变态，还有个穿粉色公主裙的蒙面小女孩。”

“哦。”

“然后那个小女孩挡在我面前，从裙子底下掏出一根撬棍一套上下上下左右左右ABAB就把龙和变态都打死了。”

“……哦。”

Curufin不知为何眼神游移了一下，Finrod不禁循着他微小的动作看去，然后……哦，他不一点都不想知道为什么那里正好躺着一根撬棍，所以他很是自欺欺人地闭上了眼睛。

在他看不见的地方，Curufin似乎是叹了一口气，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“在天台上睡觉，会被风吹坏脑子的。我们回去吧，希望能赶在你妹妹报警举报我之前。”

Finrod把撬棍赶出脑子，抬起头：“好……走回去吗？”

“……你要想走回去也可以。”

“算了，还是你载我吧。”

•

[你哥哥还真是厉害啊。]

Curufin半拖半扛地带着Finrod离开了，两个人全然没有注意到，仅在他们的视界稍高一些地方的屋顶上，投下了两束目光。

[这种地方也能找得过来。]小安在Celebrimbor的肩膀上，模仿着音乐盒上的芭蕾舞人偶般单脚转了个圈，[……Tyelpe你的脸色很差呢。]

“……”

[好像看见路过的公主从沙滩上把王子抱走的美人鱼一样呢。]

“不。”Celebrimbor咬牙切齿地说，“我只是觉得，大腿被风吹得很冷。”

[啊，不好意思，那下次就改成连裤袜吧……不，嗯……]小安象征性地往旁边躲了两下，但在试图再次钻进Celebrimbor衣服里之前还是被拧着翅膀抓住了，[我开玩笑的。]

“……”

[我只是想让你高兴一点。]小安小心翼翼地碰了碰Celebrimbor的脸，做了一个往两边拉的动作，[毕竟是刚刚英勇地拯救了一次世界，你就稍微笑一笑嘛。]

Celebrimbor紧绷的脸稍微松懈了一点，他把抖得像风中落叶一样的布偶放回原位。

“正常人可不会把放倒一个变态大叔这种事叫做‘拯救世界’。”

[可圣盔锤手不是一个普通的变态大叔，他是一个戒灵。]

Celebrimbor眯起眼睛：“戒灵究竟是一个什么样的团体，变态同好会吗？所以才被封印了起来？”

[差不……不，不是的。]小安在他的肩膀上坐下来，[要我说的话，其实他们都是一群可怜的普通人。]

“哦？”

[就你现在认识的这位，圣盔锤手。虽然我剩下的记忆不多，但我还记得他生前是一个备受尊敬、英勇的王者。但在一次出行中遭到了敌人偷袭，他身受重伤，濒死的时候眼睁睁地看见自己深爱的女儿被掳走。]小安轻声说，[当他好不容易获得复仇的力量，杀到仇人面前时，却发现自己的女儿挡在了仇人面前——原来那一切都是他女儿为了和仇人私奔故意设下的圈套。]

“结果呢？”

[他在愤怒中发狂了，杀死了所有的人，仇人，女儿，部下……最后变成了现在这个样子。]

Celebrimbor不适地扯了扯裙子，似乎是觉得更冷了：“原来还有这种事吗？”

[他永远都放不下这份仇恨，无论何时他都渴望着……]小安叹气道，[找到一个理想的女婿。]

“……”Celebrimbor面无表情，“女婿？”

[是啊，如果没有给他分配工作的话他就一定会跑去世界各地绑架他看得顺眼的年轻人，希望能让女儿踹了那个垃圾桶里找来的家伙——但是他的女儿早就死了，所以他看得顺眼的年轻人都会被烧去相亲。]

“所以，这不，还是，变态，吗？”

小安忽然抬高声音：[但如果当时他死在了袭击中，就不会是这样了！]

它用泰迪熊一样的双手，笨拙地从肚子底下抽出一小截棉花，从那之中掉出了一个亮闪闪的东西——另一个戒指，和Celebrimbor手上光滑闪亮的至尊魔戒不同，它的银质稍显黯淡，作为戒面的硕大黑宝石像是一只永不会瞑目的眼睛。

圣盔锤手被打倒后，他和他的飞龙都消失了，原地只剩下了这枚戒指。

[它是为了拯救他才到他身边去的，但结果却让他成为了被永远困缚在过去，永远和世界为敌的亡灵。不，不止他，每一个戒灵都是如此。]

布偶神明说。

[这是我的错，Tyelpe，我从前似乎坚定地以为人会因为实现渴望而幸福。到头来搞成这样，只能接受处罚，被变成布娃娃，和他们封印在一起看守他们。]

“……”

[不好意思把你牵扯进来了，以后还会有更多变态的。安格玛那个家伙还好吧他只是比较喜欢说冷笑话，剩下……剩下的……]

布娃娃打了个寒噤，说不下去了。

“……这个世界还能不能好啊？”

[非，非常抱歉……你要是真的不想干也……]

Celebrimbor吸了口气，然后长长地叹了出来。

“真是蠢货，作为神都搞不定一群死鬼。还是我来吧。”

[……]小安木讷地喃喃，[你一个小孩子，其实不用这么见义勇为也可以的。]

“见义勇为？”Celebrimbor高高地挑起一边眉毛，“这是交易！别告诉我你已经把EVA、VF、Fafnar、Knightmare、Machina、Jaegar，送一台赠三台，还有一个基地当成无事发生过了！”

[不！没有！不敢！]

“再加一个条件——我希望这件没有存在意义的裙子再也不要出现在我面前。”

[好的！制服就应该切实考虑每一位契约者的性别和爱好，改掉！回去就改成裤子！]

“没有花边。”

[没有！我保证看起来就像去参加葬礼一样严肃！]

布偶神明用力地鞠了三个九十度的躬，然后小心翼翼地抬起了玻璃眼睛。

[……你笑了哎。]

“毕竟我刚刚拯救了世界嘛。”

——END——

 

[对，对了，既然Tyelpe你喜欢金发那款的。其实还可以期待一下……我恢复力量之后……]

“会变大？”

[对！绝对比……]

“打火机……哎呀，没有带出来。”

[……不是布娃娃啦！！]


End file.
